


Bleeding out

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood, Hopeful Ending, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: They are trapped and the door requires a blood sacrifice. Only one of them qualifies.





	Bleeding out

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with a detailed description of a character cutting their forearm open so if that's something you'd rather not read I advise you to skip this one!

“Alexander what are you doing?!”

“Getting us out of here,” Alec replies simply as he holds his dagger and drags the blade down his forearm. The skin splits and blood starts flowing out onto the small ledge on the door, from where it continues its journey out of sight into the door.

“Alec-”

“It’s the only way,” Alec says, his words sure. Magnus can’t tear his eyes away from the steady flow of blood that runs down Alec’s arm and stains his skin red. “The door needs a blood sacrifice or else it won’t open. We need to get out of here Magnus. Since it’s only you and me in this room and the blood needs to be ‘pure’, I need to be the one giving it. There’s no other option.”

Magnus looks up at Alec and knows he’s right. The determination in his eyes is something Magnus both admires and fears sometimes. 

“As soon as the door clicks open, I’m going to heal you,” Magnus promises. He knows that the door will require a lot, it would be too easy if it would settle for a small amount, but it doesn't matter how far Alec will be forced to go, Magnus will be right there, ready to bring him back.


End file.
